Sabor nicotina
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Era de esos días en que la furia de Levi crecía por cada cosa que pasaba en el día. De esos en los que tenía que ir donde ella. Un día lluvioso que seguía ahogando la planta en su pórtico a pesar de que esta no parecía tener ya señales de vida. [AU/Rivamika]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Rivamika, Rivamika para todos(?). ¡Jo! Segunda vez que escribo de ellos en un intento angst, el otro se quedó en el aire. Esta idea, claro, me gustó más. La otra era demasiado OoC y un poco meh(?). AU... Y tal vez sí un poquitín de OoC, mayormente en Mikasa. Insinuación Erenmika.

So, espero disfruten de la lectura.

—A mí, personalmente, me encantó. Lel—.

* * *

Sabor nicotina

[...]

* * *

Era un día lluvioso. Él odiaba los días lluviosos.

Completamente empapado, se sentía sucio e incómodo, con el polvo pegado por el agua y sintiendo las gotas de lluvia recorrer su espalda, cuello y extremidades. Se compraría un carro si no fuera porque tener uno era igual o más molesto que soportar la lluvia sobre tu cabeza. Por suerte estaba a poco de llegar.

Ese día había sido asqueroso. Había tenido que soportar la estupidez de Hanji y la testarudez de Erwin, para variar, seguro. Se sentía furioso, destrozaría algo en ese mismo momento, o la cara de alguien, si fuera por él. Casi rogaba que, al llegar a su destino, el mocoso idiota estuviera en el lugar para darle una paliza. Nada que no se mereciera a cada segundo. Aunque era seguro de que ella no dudaría en devolverle en golpe y no recibirlo en al menos tres semanas.

Desvió sus pasos cuando divisó la casa que se encontraba entre una que estaba algo destrozada —y podía apostar que empolvada horrores. Un infierno para su persona— y otra que tenía una ventana cubierta con un plástico para no dejar entrar la lluvia. La semana pasada unos mocosos la habían destrozado con piedras por diversión. Subió las pequeñas escalerillas del angosto pórtico, en este sólo lograba alcanzar un masetero mediano, el mismo lucía una flor ahogada. Tocó la puerta bufando con fastidio, esperando que no se tardara en abrir. La lluvia, ahí fuera, no hacía más que enfurecer, transmitiéndole el sentimiento a él con más insistencia.

—Hola —A penas se encontraba abriendo la puerta cuando ya le había saludado. No esperaba que tuviera claro desde antes que iría, la puerta tenía una mira, después de todo.

No se molestó en pensar devolverle el saludo. Ella tampoco esperó que lo hiciera y abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Por supuesto, mucho menos se molestó en agradecer el gesto.

—Ya sabes qué hacer. Iré a prepararte un café.

—¿Azúcar?

—Lo tengo claro —contestó sin detenerse.

Levi le miró la espalda un segundo, hasta que se fue y desabrochó los botones del chaquetón para sacárselo y, más tarde, colgarlo en el perchero. Dobló las mangas de la camisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde se supone había ido ella.

—Es curioso.

—¿Qué lo es?

—Que seas un amargado y tomes tu café tan dulce.

Él rió falsamente y echó atrás una silla para poder sentarse. Cruzó los brazos frente su pecho y en ningún momento dejó de ver su espalda. El cabello le había crecido un poco, lo que significaba que no se había dado el tiempo de cortárselo porque no quería hacerlo esta vez, o porque no había encontrado ganas. Le llegaba perfectamente sobre los hombros y, desde ahí, se esparcía por una pequeña parte del principio de su espalda, hombros y clavículas, con seguridad. El vestido le sentaba bien a su figura.

—¿Qué pasó hoy?

—Erwin y Hanji.

Ella soltó una risa, sin importarle que Levi estuviera lo suficientemente enfadado como para mandarla al demonio. Sólo que estaba segura de que no lo haría.

—Me encantaría conocer a quienes te hacen venir aquí casi toda la semana —dijo dando la vuelta, traía la taza de café sobre un plato. Lo dejó frente a él en la mesa y luego se sentó en otra de las sillas—. Aunque sin duda no es muy difícil ser uno de ellos, ¿o no?

Levi entrecerró los ojos, en silencio. No respondió y cogió la taza para beber un poco de café. Cuando alejó la loza de sus labios, dijo.

—Ellos se superan cada día más en estupidez. No es que me sorprenda, por supuesto.

Parece que era una maldición que a la gente le gustara mosquearlo. Su jefe, su compañera de trabajo, incluso Mikasa, la mujer que solía calmar su furia y que le sonreía, aún cuando no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Sus labios se arqueaban levemente, con suavidad, en una sonrisa de que lo sabía todo de él. Y siempre había sido de esa forma, mientras que ella lo conocía como si lo viera de toda la vida, él podía decir cosas de ella que podían contarse solo con dos manos. Una, incluso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó Mikasa.

Lo pensó un momento, ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de sudar. Ni ahora ni nunca, pero teniendo en cuenta el propósito cambiaba de opinión un poco. Aún así, esta vez prefería hacer algo más.

—Dormir.

A Mikasa no pareció sorprenderle demasiado.

La vio ponerse de pie sin decir nada mientras bebía otro poco de su café. Ella desapareció por cerca de un minuto, inmediatamente volvió, y cuando lo hizo traía una tolla en sus manos. Mikasa se acercó y él volvió a poner la taza en la mesa.

—Buen chico —murmuró con un poco de ironía en su voz. Levi frunció un poco el ceño.

Puso la toalla sobre su cabeza y comenzó a secar su cabello sin una brusquedad que le parecía realmente innecesaria. No es que ella fuera una dama delicada, perfectamente podía lanzar un golpe a su cara y dejarlo sangrando, pero a veces le nacía ser cuidadosa con él. Realmente, a veces le era inevitable verlo como un niño pequeño.

Cuando ya no se iba a mojar el cuello por las gotas que cayeran de las puntas de su cabello, Mikasa bajó la toalla hasta su cuello y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Hace un tiempo ya que Levi no tenía los brazos cruzados, y una de sus manos fue a su barbilla, dando a entender que no quería que se separara de inmediato. Los labios de Levi tenían una mezcla de café y cigarrillos. Seguramente antes de venir, o mientras venía, se había detenido a fumarse un par de ellos. A ella personalmente no le molestaba, incluso, tenía claro cómo sabía el humo del tabaco incluso sin haberse fumado uno gracias a eso.

Mikasa se separó de él luego y tomó la mano que estaba cerca de su rostro. Estaba todavía un poco helada.

—¿Segura que entendiste el mensaje?

—No creo que duermas en una silla. Y si lo haces, no te lo permitiré esta vez.

Fue guiado hasta la misma habitación en la que había terminado tantas veces, y con la misma mujer. Mikasa era... una especie de guardiana pagada. Aunque normalmente no aceptaba su dinero, siempre la escuchaba excusarse con que _su presencia era suficiente pago_ para ella. No era mayor que él, sin embargo había conocido alguna vez a su madre, quien la había hecho prometer que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera. En gran parte por su causa Mikasa siempre había estado soltera, había estado enamorada alguna vez de un idiota con cara de niño que algunas veces al mes la visitaba. Aunque actualmente ella no parecía tener otro interés por él. No es que a él le importara.

Le quitó el chaleco y luego la camisa. Desabrochó su cinturón y bajó sus pantalones con un tacto que no solía tener fuera de esa casa, ni con cualquier persona. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama y más tarde fue ella quien se desvistió. Cambió su vestido por uno que utilizaba para dormir —cuando no estaba él— y se acercó donde él. Se recostaron juntos, uno al lado del otro bajo las mantas, y Mikasa lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Sólo parecía faltar que cantara una canción de cuna, empero no lo hizo, eso sería demasiado. Se limitó a acariciar su cuello, cabello y de sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, pasando por su oreja; al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

En el exterior, la lluvia no se detenía. Sin embargo Levi estaba salvo de ella, y a punto de dormir como nunca en su vida.


End file.
